Sick Type Of Love
by Alexis winds
Summary: Lovino & Feliciano are teenage heartthrobs, but when Lovino gets a mysterous sickness. Lovino meets a girl with sad and pained brown eyes, Chun Yan (fem!china). WIll they meet health or a painful death? Will they ever find love? Ludwig is in war, Feliciano only gets to "hear" by letter, will their friendship stay the same? Is Lovino & Chun Yan going to fall in a forbidden love?
1. it's her

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so try to help me_ **

ITALY'S POV:  
"Lovino~?" I lazily shook off the eeling of sleeping again. Lovino still sleeping with his hair sticking to his face, started to talk in his sleep again.  
"Not her, she's only a girl" Lovino moaned in sleep. He was having that dream again, and it worried me to hear him talk of it in his sleep.

ROMANO'S DREAM:  
_Ah! _A girl with brown eyes stared at me in pain, so much pain. I felt weak as if someone held me under a tight grasp; weak and powerless, the poor girl was whipped in front of me. _No! Don't hurt her! She's only a girl! Not her, she's only a girl! _no sound escaped my lips only blood splatter at my feet. the girl looked up at me with sad brown eyes, her hair covered in blood; i couldn't stand looking at her pain. It was too much, so much sadness was filling me; fear cralwed up my spine, soon everything was gone.  
I stood in an empty room, nothing but endlass white walls. Then blood splashed at me, sweating and scare; I ran. As fast as I could, no use. I wasnt going anywhere. Then everything went black.

ITALY'S POV:  
"Lovino~!" I shook my brother as he screamed in pain. His eyes opened, he was scared, the blood went cold in my veins. "Lovino are you okay?"  
"Yeah, fine." he didn't look at me in the eye, knowing the dream scared him half to death I left the room for him to sort out his felings.  
Soon our grandfather passed by holding a flower and not_e_, maybe another fangirl sent it to Lovino; but I was given the lettter and flower instead. shocked I read who sent it. Ludwig, he sent me a letter, a real one! I felt super happy, so happy that I almost fell down the stairs.  
Once down the stairs, I unfolded the letter and read it. Happy and sad I forced a smile on my lips.  
It's been two years since I seen Ludwig, I was still on tour with my brother; but Lovino fell deathly ill, he would sometimes be a super happy person, the next minute he's coughing up blood. Poor Lovi, he would complain about a choking pain in his chest but every doctor said it might be a slight case of lung cancer. I knew I had to help my brother, but how?

DOWNTOWN; DOCTOR'S OFFICE; ITALY'S POV:  
Lovino and I were waiting in an doctor's office, but our grandfather left to flirt with some women at a near by bar. "Lovi~?" I asked, my brother looked as if he were to die.  
"Yes, what is it little brother?" he asked me as his skin grew paler by the second.  
"Are you feeling a little better~?" I looked in his eyes they looked white against his snowy pale skin.  
"No, I'm not stupid bastard." He snapped at me. Lovino the coughed uo some blood, but this time on a girl. her hair was splattered with blood, some strains of it looked black or brown. "I'm sorry" He looked scraed that she was going to snapped at him.  
"It's okay, I'm fine." She smiled at us. "MY name's Chun Yan, but Chun is fine if you like to say that instead" He brown eyes sparkled in the room's white walls, endless white walls, a maze of white.

ROMANO'S POV:  
Chun smiled at me with kind brown eyes, but sadness filled them. Sadness and pain; so much damn pain! "Lovino Vargas!" The nurse called for me.  
Feliciano aided me to the nuses kind arms; with n=both of them helping me I felt a little stronger. But Chun's eyes made me feel weaker than I ever had before. Weak and helpless.  
Then doctor's said the same thing as everyone else before "You might have lung cancer"  
"No! I don't does lung cancer force you to cough blood, dreams that repeat itself, or even make you look like a ghost!" I was fed up with all of these reports that i have lung cancer. There and right there I felt as if i was healthy and strong again: but then i didn't I felt so weakas if the life was taken from me. So weak and helpless.

**Hey! help me with the next chapter and get virtual pasta~! Ve~!**


	2. she helped me

ROMANO'S POV:  
I was whmipering with every touch the doctor's did. My eyes were growing heavy and I felt hungry, Feliciano's eyes grew with a worry stare and i started to believe that I would never get better ever.  
Once out of the doctor's office, camreamen started flashing light at me and my brother. "Stop! Can't you see that they want to be left alone. It's not good for a sick person to have huge crowds showering them" Chun Yan stared atb the camreamen with an 'I'm-about-to-kick-your-ass' glare.  
I had to give it to her, she looked as if she were to rip off their heads if another camrea flashed. They backed off and went to do whatever.  
"Thanks" I stared into Chun's eyes, she was a little shorter than the boy besides her.  
"Its no problem, I'm kind of glad to help someone than myself" she smiled as she and the boy left.  
I stared after her till she was a speck against the bright light. OUr grandfather soon came up behind us and led us to the car. It wasthat truck agin. I crused under my breath.

**Please help with the next chapter. sorry if it's short i wrote it late. ve~**


	3. I admit I'm in love

**thanks to all of those who wrote reviews and followed this story! Thanks!^J^**

Romabo's POV:  
I happily smiled to myself, that was until my grandfather snapped me back to the real world. "Lovino, what are you thinking about?" He looked at me as if i were drooling.  
"Nothing, bastard" I snapped.  
"LOvino, that is no way toi talk tto your grandfather" he looked shock yet pleased at my additude. "How 'bout you go and pick up your medicine. i have to schedule your appointments for tomorrow."  
"Yes sir" I slipped on some clothes, grabbed my walet, and dashed out the door.  
Girls then started chasing me: "Lovino! We love you!", "Please let me bear your children!", "Can YOU be my boyfriend!" THen a hand grabbed me by the arm and pukled me into a house. "You shouldn't be looking like that around here, everyone here goes nuts" a boy with short black hair, and brown eyes turned to stared at me.  
"THanks for the rescue though" I smiled at the boy.  
"My name's Honda" He looked a littkle pissed. Then a small cough followed the short moment of silence.  
"Kiku, did you get the medicine?" A small fmliar voice said weakly.  
"Yes coming sis. Look, I don't want my sister to see you, she's sick and I'm worried so leave at once" I forgot he was there when Chun Yan walked in the room, looking very pale.  
"Kiku, why is he in our hallway?" She looked as if she were to throw up? I look at her in panic as she falls to the floor. I scream her name, tears staining my face. My heart racing in panic, I run to her and cry. My warm tears splashing her face. She looks at me. I slowly press my lips to hers, I feel her tension ease up, our lips pressed together. An actually kiss, a real love kiss. One that makes you feel happier in life. I pull away, our chess flushing a bright scarlet. "I l-love you, Chun Yan" I look into her brown eyes seeing tears forming. I stare to panic, 'did I do something wrong?' Then she kisses me, our tongues in each other's mouths. She quietly whispers 'I love you too' in my ear.

**review and get virtual pasta~! ve~!**


	4. She's dead?

**Thx 4 making me work hard!^J^**

* * *

Romano's POV:  
Chun Yan breathed slowly as her brown eyes slowly closed. "Chun Yan, don't." I Started screaming for her to not close her eyes. Her warm breath stopped and i picked her up bridal-style and ran out f the house, inorging the screaming Honda.  
She couldn't die, not when I am in love with her, she helped me out; and now it was my turn to help her.  
"Help! Help me please!" I started screaming as I ran through a Walmart parking lot. Soon enough a tall man with bright green eyes, and tanned skin stood in front of me, two other men stood behind him. He spotted Chun Yan and hs face grew with mortal terror, "W-what happen to her" He fall on his knees.  
"Antonio, you said you were over her" Both of the men said.  
"I lied, she's too perfect" He snapped at the men.  
"hello, help me here" Chun Yan's drosy wieght was starting to break me. I was on the brige of crying.  
"Oh yeah." He took Chun Yan from my arms and carefully laid her onto the back seat of his truck. A choking urge tol me that he wanted more of this beauty than i wanted to do to her. He licked his lips and slowly kissed Chun Yan.  
"Don't kiss her!" I pulled Antonio off of Chun Yan. "I love her!" My face started to burn with anger. "She's mine!" I yelled at him.  
"Okay, I won't kiss her" He sat at the driver's seat as I took place in the passnger's seat.  
I lost it, how can this dumd ass live with kissing _my _Chun Yan. My anger grew at a silent pace, he kissed her.

* * *

Spain's POV:  
I drove the truck, wanting to kiss Chun's body. "Okay we're here" I stopped the truck and picked up Chun bridal style. Her hair waved to her shoulders, I used my will to keep her away from my lips. I yearned for her and I wanted to do her so badly.  
We stared to the hospital in a rushed matter no time to waste, none at all. I still loved Chun Yan even if we broke up, I yearned for her to whisper in my ear, hugging me through a movie or whatever, trying to prove that she was better at kissing than me. I missed her, yet she proved that she moved on, what we had was nothing now. She dated Ivan, Arthur, Alfred, and now she was in the arms of an actor. I was jealous and angry.  
After two full hour of desprate tries to save Chun, five hours of waiting, and finally we were able to see Chun Yan. She laid there on the bed breathing slowly. Small beeping filled the room. I started holding Chun's hand saying a prayer or one of those other things. I shook fear was slowly closing in on the room. "I think we should go" I stood up and walked. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

**Please reviethanks get virtual pasta! Ve~!**


	5. Chun Yan's pregnant

**Now it shall be handed over to England! Thx for making me work so hard for this "book". I luv you all!, just not like france does, VE~**

* * *

America's POV:  
I started my way to Chun Yan and then an Italian dude with a curl, thone that reminded me of Lovino "teenage heartthrob brothers". Ha! Yeah right, the only why I'm liking those guys if they eat hamburgers and play the awesome American sports I love! I knocked on the of Vhun Yan's hospital room. A faint come in was all I got, so i came in tjhe room. _beep, beep _was the only sound that filled the room. And I smiled at the sight of Chun Yzan, her eyes sparkled with life, and she looked as if a pain of death came about. "Chun Yan are you okay?" I looked at her with eyes of worry.  
"It's...just breast acncer...that's all...I'll be fine" She looked sad as if she missed someone.  
"Breast cancer?!" I looked scared and suddenly she moaned in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
She didm't answer, and soon a long beep of silence camne between us. I soon spotted a small note folded into a bird, Chun Yan's doing. I unfolded the bird and read the note:  
_Dear Lovino,  
I hope you will stay by my side even if I am pregnant with someone's child. Soon in a few months i will be a teen mother of a baby boy/girl. I want to hear your words, thruth, about the baby, and promise to stay by my side even if it hurts to hear that I am going to have someone else's child. i yearn to hear your answer once I wake up and see your smiling face.  
Love you more than the world,  
Chun_ yan  
_I_ fold the bird back to its form and left the bird next to Chun Yan,and left the room. Stupid step-brother Arthur! I ran to meet up with Arthur, as soon as I saw him I slapped him. "You crazy ass!" I started yelling. "You got Chun yan pregnant!"  
"Bloody hell, I didi?!" He looked as shocked as i felt.  
"Yes you dirty pervert!" I yelled at him more.  
"I didn't, well, we did. But how?" He looked even more shocked.  
"You fuckin' entered her and now she is going to have a baby" I yelled even more loudly.

* * *

England's POV:  
"Bloody hell, I'm a gentleman, not a father" I snapped at Alfred as stuffed a hamburger in his mouth. His brother, Matthew, was starting to look angry at his brother. "Shut up, it's only a baby" Matthew snapped at me.  
"Matthew, why are to talking like that?" Alfred looked confused and slowlyturned away from his brother.  
"IT's this man's problem, he is over reacting because of a baby." Alfred nodded in agreement at Matthew's comment. I sighed, and pushed away hamburger that laid in frot of me.

* * *

**Please write what you want for te next chapter. I love you all, you'rev the best! Get free pasta with every review written for this story:)**


	6. The news of Chun Yan?

**I will thank those who followed this story and reviewed. I will take requests and demands for stories! THX~!**

* * *

Romano's POV:  
Chun Yan slowly revieved in life, but then she complained about a certain pain in her stomach. I believed it was nothing and continued helping her do everyday things... except the press following us as we went on with our romantic love life.  
Then one day my eye caught an intersting sight. A newspaper article. I bought the paper and ran off to a near by cafe, I slowly started reading the paper.

* * *

_Lovino Vargas In Love With Everyday Girl (is there more to their love than expected?)_

_ While walking out on a warm May day, Lovino V. and smalltown girl, Chun Yan. Chun Yna is the city's top awarded citizen in the city. Lovino, a teenge actor along with his brother.  
When one of our camera men caught a shocking image of Chun Yan, who we assume is Lovino's girlfriend, with a small unnoticable lump in her stomach. As we spotted the lump, we assume that LOvino had knocked up this poor local girl. (Truely sad). As soon as we talk to this girl, we will reveal the secret behind this mysterous lump! To next week!_

* * *

Romano's POV:

"Me knocking up Chun Yan?" I laughed. "As if, we haven't even got into the same bed together, since she went to the hospital.' I tured around and fond a blonde with bushy eyebrows staring at me as if I afffended him.  
I stood up and walked away, it was my only way to escape the strange man.

* * *

FOURTEEN MONTHS LATER; Romano's POV:

I stared at the baby as it laid in it's mother's arms and I look at it in awe. "Lovino?" Chun Yan looked at me.  
"Yes?" I kept my eyes at her child.  
"The baby is going to be with it's father for tonight." She looked at her child and smiled at me shyly.  
Then there a knock, there stood the blonde man with bushy eyebrows. He intoduced himself as the child's father and left with the youngen. I sighed sadly seeing the small kid leave the house's warmth.  
But then Chun Yan nugded me to my room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. AND GET VIRTUAL PASTA~!**


	7. Sex w Chun Yan (part one)

Romano's POV:

I followed Chun Yan to my room and soon found out what she wanted.

* * *

Fem!China's POV:

I pulled Lovino to his bed and tangled my fingers within his hair. He untiedthe buns I had in my hair and pulled off our clothes. He eased his heat to my chest and bit the nipples. I fetwos headband being placed on my head. I felt it, two cat ears wercatty ached to it. Lovino urged me to get on all fours, which I did. he pushed something in my anus, which I felt too. There was a tail attached to it. I looked up and saw Lovino urging his penis in my mouth, I but on it hard, he let a soft sigh escape his lips. I sucked on the penis till my mouth went raw. Lovino seem to be enjoying it, so I suck harder. He pulls the penis out with a pop and pins me on the bed.

* * *

Romano's POV:

I pin her on the bed and lick her _lips. _I hear her moan, begging for more. So I stick my tongue in her vagina. God did it taste good. I kept licking it, enjoying the taste. I smirked and thrusted my penis into her vigina, she moaned louder and it sounded like music against my ears. I would've done more but my brother walked in on us.

* * *

**please review and tell me what Hong Kong's human name is! And guess what happens next~!**


	8. Sex w Chun Yan (part two)

**I would love to hear what you think of this fanfic. Thx~ now for the next chapter! **

* * *

Romano's POV:

I looked up and saw my brother, Feliciano, stand in the door way. Did he run away screaming for help? No, he just stood there. When I was about to yell but Chun Yan urged him to join, he shook his head. So I eased off and told him he can join. So he closed the door and threw off his clothes.

* * *

Italy's POV:

I guess my brother wanted me to not tell anyone so I faithful got to get rid of being a virgin. But maybe I should go back to how I got to the room.

* * *

~flashback~

I was walking to my room abd then a constant thumping caught my attention I stared at my brother's door and wonder if there was anything he was doing. As if, but i wanted to be sure that he wasn't doing anything stuif. So I opened the tall door. _click _I smiled to myself as the door flew open in a silent state. And there was my brother his ass fuck ass deep in Chun Yan. I was about to scream, but soon started studying the thin and frail body of Chun Yan.

* * *

**Soon to part Three~! Please review I accept reviews of all kinds! It miht make me a better writer for you~! Ve~!**


	9. waking up to hope

**super sorry for not updating sooner i havent been able to get past work at high school, and someone got hit by a car at my home twn, please hope they aren't dead or in super bad almost close to death. and i will make a special surprise visit for your favorite hetalia character adimiting thath they like Romano, CHun Yan, or Italy.**

* * *

ITAY'S POV:

I woke up and saw my borther making breakfast, I smiled. Lovi seemed to be getting better and better now that he had Chun Yan in his life. It was as if an angel was right for Lovi all along. I knew that he was going to live a happy life no w.

* * *

ROMANO'S POV

I was trying make some pancakes and i knew that chun, grandpa, and feli would wake up to the mouth watering smell. i just knew it.

* * *

**please review to this i really need help with this fanfiction!**


End file.
